


Stitches

by Iharascarl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know, saving the girl that i love and the world at the same time.” Adalah ucapan yang tidak akan pernah Daisy Johnson lupakan. [ untuk festival fandom barat ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> I didn’t own anything.  
> Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari salah satu lagu karya Shawn Mendes yang berjudul sama.

―

―

―

Enam bulan telah berlalu, memang bukan waktu yang sedikit. Bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dalam kurun waktu enam bulan, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Dan tidak ada yang sama. Kejahatan tetap terjadi, dimana-mana. Halaman pertama koran selalu diisi oleh seorang misterius atau apalah namanya yang mereka sebut _Quake._

Butuh waktu selama itu bagi Daisy, untuk apa? Memulihkan lukanya? Melupakan Lincoln? Bukan, Daisy tak sedrama perempuan-perempuan lainnya, ia seorang _agent_. Waktu enam bulan ia gunakan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, mengasah kekuatannya, dan tetap―mengenang seorang Lincoln Campbell. Karena pria itu sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Daisy memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri setelah peristiwa _tersebut_ , sebenarnya, ia kabur, tanpa sepengetahuan Coulson.

Ia mulai mengasah kekuatannya, mencoba trik-trik baru. Sendirian, tanpa bantuan orang tuanya―apalagi Lincoln. Ia rindu masa-masa itu, terkadang.

Hampir setiap malam, Lincoln mengunjunginya dalam mimpi. Kadang mimpi buruk, kadang mimpi indah. Lincoln dalam mimpinya terlalu sering mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Padahal semuanya tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

Pernah satu kali―hanya satu kali namun Daisy tidak pernah melupakan mimpinya yang satu itu. Lincoln mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan menyelamatkan dunia, dunia gadis yang ia cintai. Dan memang, semuanya terjadi begitu baik-baik saja. Lincoln kembali dan memeluk Daisy, Lincoln kembali.

Tapi kenyataannya, semuanya tidak pernah baik-baik saja dan Lincoln tidak pernah kembali.

―

Berita sudah tersebar kemana-mana, dimana-mana, dan identitas siapa ‘ _Quake_ ’ yang sebenarnya mungkin akan segera terungkap. Daisy mengenakan kupluknya, memakai eyeshadow hitam dan berpakaian layaknya _‘bukan seorang Daisy’_ , ia mengubah drastis―mengubah total penampilannya setelah Lincoln tidak pernah kembali. Daisy akan mencari tempat baru, untuk mengasingkan diri, barangkali, Ia memang masih butuh waktu.

_“I don’t know, saving the girl that i love and the world at the same time.”_

“Linc, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini.”

Daisy memang bukan wanita lemah, tapi, wanita terkuat sekalipun bahkan bisa menangis.

**Author's Note:**

> entri kedua untuk festival fandom barat! imasorry ku hanya nyampah jadinya cri. status ; masih. g a l a u i n. l i n c.


End file.
